


Fic snippets (multiple fics)

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a meme: "Pick a pairing I write and pick a number, and I will tell you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Spoon/Little Spoon: Fine Jewel Contracting

Jared is definitely the big spoon. Jensen would like to say it's because he's taller and they just fit better that way, but if he's honest it's that he likes being the little spoon. He likes it when Jared's arm rests heavy and warm on his ribs, and Jared's fingertips touch the hem of his shirt. He likes Jared's breath against the back of his neck, getting to lean back against Jared's chest, and Jared's feet between his ankles. He likes lacing him fingers with Jared's and pulling his hand up to tuck it under his chin as he falls asleep.

Jared does it when they're standing, too, not just lying in bed. Jensen drinks his morning coffee on the little patio off the kitchen, staring out into the Ionian Sea, and the first thing Jared does when he gets up is come find him, wrap him in a hug from behind, and plant kisses along his shoulders. He rumbles, "Morning," in English, and Jensen closes his eyes and sinks into his embrace and thinks, Jared's the one who pulled the biggest heist of Jensen's life.


	2. What is their favorite non-sexual activity (Bad Boys 'verse)

Jensen likes to get up early and walk the dogs. It's a holdover from his time on the nightshift: he likes the dawn. Okay, it's weird getting up that early, and now that he's got a day shift like a normal person it's not all that smart, but he enjoys that first light and the coolness of the air, the way the streets are quiet and people are just barely starting to stir in their homes. Jared comes along about four out of seven mornings, bitching and moaning about the hour until they get out onto the sidewalk and the dogs are milling around and smelling things and trying to dash off into the distance. Then he shuts up and puts his arm around Jensen's shoulders, and Jensen leans into his warmth and his unshowered sleep smell and smiles.


	3. Who uses all the hot water in the morning (hate!sex)

It's something they don't have to worry about, actually: college dorms are equipped with industrial heaters, and the water never runs cold. Jensen can squeeze into the stall with Jared, the attempts not to touch the walls forcing them into incredibly close proximity. They wash their hair with their arms tangled together and try to take turns rinsing. Jared kisses Jensen's water-sweet skin and grinds their hips together, and Jensen's fingers slip on his bare back as he holds on. They can kiss and tease and fuck around for ages, rubbing off on each other while the water runs, and come gasping into each other's wet mouths. They can rinse off again, hands sliding more slowly, and really the only time constraint is whether Jensen has to get to class, and whether they've made a line form.


	4. What they order from take out (J2)

Jared likes pizza when they have take-out for dinner, but Jensen prefers Chinese food, and sometimes Thai, and occasionally cheesesteaks. Jared can never anticipate what he's going to want to order any given Friday, and thinks at least he's consistent. Jensen insists he is a man of many tastes and Jared is just jealous about his versatility. Really, Jared just loves pizza.


	5. What is the most trivial thing they fight over (Sam/Dean)

Dean realizes the blue toothbrush is already wet when he goes to put cheap motel toothpaste on it.

"Sam!" he shouts, much louder than he needs to in the square foot of bathroom and square yard of bedroom they have to share. "Did you use my toothbrush?!"

"What?" Sam hollers, sounding like he has his shirt over his head. "No, I used the blue one."

"The blue one is mine," Dean says, stepping out of the bathroom to shake it at him.

"What the fuck, Dean," Sam says, "I come in your mouth; is it that important?"

"Yes," Dean says sullenly, turning back to the sink.


	6. Who does most of the cleaning (J2)

Jared cleans a lot more than Jensen because Jensen is an ~actor~ and focused on his ~craft~ which means that he leaves dirty cereal bowls in the sink all the time and won't pick up his socks and can't possibly figure out how to use a vacuum cleaner once in a while because his mind is consumed with his characterization and his timing. That's why Jared invited him to move in, of course, so that he could make sure Jensen didn't inhale too much mold residue and choke to death on squalor. Also because he loves him.


	7. Who controls what they watch on TV  (To Put Asunder)

After Hades, Sam lets Dean do whatever he wants. It's like before the hellhounds got him, only now it's Sam insisting that Dean has free reign and Dean trying to stay home. Before, Sam wanted Dean to focus on a solution, and now it's as if he wants to make sure Dean is having the time of his life, now that he's got it back.

"Sam," Dean says, when Sam offers to drive to a bar they spotted on the way into town so that Dean can, presumably, get trashed and make Sam drive him home again, "no."

"What?" Sam's face is creased in confusion. "I thought--"

"You thought wrong, Sam," Dean says, and the sharpness in his voice is worth the way Sam finally looks at him. "I want to stay here." He's going to have to say it clearly. "With you. Not doing anything."

Sam blinks at him, and finally says, "Um, okay." He takes off his jacket. "You wanna watch TV or something?"

"Sure."

"You wanna pick the channel?"

"No," Dean says, crawling into Sam's bed and leaving him enough space that they can lounge side-by-side. "You pick it." Apathy would be the wrong approach here. "I want you to pick it."

"Huh," Sam says, and then he goes and picks some stupid documentary about the Civil War that has really bad reenactments and haughty voice-overs. Dean puts his head and Sam's shoulder and watches it all the way through.


	8. Who's the one to always push to go out for a change (hate!sex)

"If I didn't know better," Jensen says, lounging on the bed with Jared standing between his knees, "I'd think that was all you came up here for." Jared's holding his hands, keeping him from laying all the way down, and he has to lean back to hold Jensen's weight. Jensen grins at him.

"You know it's not," Jared says. "I just like hanging out with your friends. I want to get to know them better. I want people to see us together."

Jensen shuts his eyes. "I like having you to myself." He cracks one open. "Wait, you want people-- are you getting a little jealous there, Jay?"

"No," Jared says, firm enough that Jensen believes him, "I just like people knowing you're-- taken. That you're mine." He's blushing now, and Jensen sits up.

"You've got an exhibition streak," Jensen says. "You like me showing you off." He tugs and Jared bangs his shins on the edge of the bed until he's crawling into Jensen's lap. "Fine," Jensen says, "we'll go out, we'll go to Misha's party, but first I get to fuck you like this." No matter that they've already done it once that morning and traded blowjobs after Jensen's Econ class. "And I'll mark you up so people really get it."

"Okay," Jared says, grinning. Dirty little fucker.


	9. Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working (hate!sex)

"Listen, Brad," Jensen says, "I don't care what kind of bullshit you're going to give me about the snow, or timetables, or the price of a new boiler, but if you don't fucking get the heat back on up here within three hours I will come down there and personally shove my ice-cold fist down your throat."

Jared winces and hides a smile in the edge of the sleeping bag. They've only gone twenty hours without heat, but now it's snowing, and Jensen has been calling the Brad, the landlord, since the minute it turned off. Jared worries sometimes that Jensen being so rude is going to fuck them over when they try to renew the lease, but he gets things done. When a water pipe upstairs blew this past summer and Jensen and Jared's kitchen was flooded from above, Jensen pitched such a carefully controlled aggression fit that Brad had a crew in replacing the cabinets in three days. Their new kitchen is outrageously nice for what they're paying for the apartment.

Jensen slaps his cellphone closed and throws it on the table. "Fuck, that guy is an asshole."

"You're not much better yourself," Jared says. "Ice-cold fist?"

Jensen snorts and snuggles closer to him. "My hands are cold," he says. They're on the sofa in the living room and they've zipped two sleeping bags together to share and preserve as much body heat as possible. The rest of the apartment is uncomfortably chilly.

"Here," Jared says, taking his hands and tucking them under his sweatshirt. His hands are freezing, and Jared sucks in a surprised breath, but Jensen groans and shoves his hands up higher, burying his face in Jared's shoulder.

"I'll call back in an hour to see how he's coming with that," Jensen mumbles, curling his fingers into fists against Jared's chest and back. Jared is gritting his teeth against the cold of his skin.

"Thank you, great provider," he says.

"Shut the fuck up," Jensen growls, but Jared can feel him grinning.


	10. Who steals the blankets (Holmes/Watson)

Holmes is an incorrigible blanket-hog, even when it's warm out. It's bad enough to wake up without a sheet in the middle of summer, but in the dead of winter when Holmes has wrapped himself in a cocoon of the quilts and Watson has to wrestle it back from him, the sleepy-sullen look on Holmes's face isn't quite charming enough to make Watson forgive him. He has to condition him out of being so selfish, Watson decides, so he starts the night with as many covers as he can manage. When Holmes starts to steal them, inch by inch, Watson rolls over and encircles Holmes in his arms, and then Holmes can't possibly need the whole quilt.


	11. Who leaves their stuff around (Sherlock/John)

Clearly it's Sherlock, with the bits of half-eaten toast and the chemical experiments and the body parts all over the flat. John tried at first to get him to pick up after himself, but he quickly realized that Sherlock had lived this way a very long time, never lost anything in the mess, and John's army cleanliness was going to have to suffer or take over. So John took over, corralling socks back into Sherlock's bedroom, taping off a part of the table that could be used for science and the part that needed to be for supper, and doing a sweep of the flat every other day with a bin for breakfast Sherlock has abandoned. Eventually, when the domestic tension turns into sexual tension, as it is wont to do between a genius and his greatest admirer/moderator. Sherlock fucks like he solves cases: intent with every fiber of his being and determined to get to the bottom of things with as much dexterity as possible. It's incredible; John's never had an orgasm in his life as intense as the time Sherlock set out to find if he could make him get there without touching his cock. But, he still has to pick up after, and now Sherlock is wont to leave shirts and trousers in the living room as often as his socks.


	12. Who remembers to buy the milk (Bad Boys)

Neither of them remembers. Jared thinks it should be Jensen, because he's the one who actually eats cereal and drinks it at dinner and expounds on the virtues of milk. Jensen thinks it should be Jared, since he drives to work instead of taking the bus and can hit a grocery store on the way home. And then they both remember and have two gallons of milk and have to struggle to finish it all before it goes bad. It would be fine if they went grocery shopping with some kind of regular schedule, but they usually go when they're out of something crucial like tomato paste or onions or Chips Ahoy rather than when they're lacking something trivial like milk.


	13. Who remembers anniversaries (hate!sex)

Secretly, Jensen does. Sure, Jared probably knows down to the minute how long they've been together, but Jensen's not about to let him be the only one who gives a shit. He doesn't make big fuss out of it, because that would be pretty gay, and although he fucks his boyfriend in the ass with as much regularity as possible, he doesn't need to act like a chick. But when two years rolls around and Jared is freaking about colleges himself, Jensen endures the bus ride home just for the look on his face when Jared opens the door and sees him standing on the porch.

Jared throws himself into Jensen's arms, always so dramatic, and Jensen squeezes him as tight as he can. He smells good, strong, like he hasn't showered after soccer practice. Jensen kisses his neck, tasting the salt, and smiles. He has a book in his backpack for Jared, and it's silly and dorky to be this happy about his boyfriend, but he figures he can stand it. Jared is worth remembering.


End file.
